corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Disney Resort
The Tokyo Disney Resort (東京ディズニーリゾート Tōkyō Dizunī Rizōto) is a theme park and vacation resort located in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, just east of Tokyo. It is owned and operated by the Oriental Land Company with a license from The Walt Disney Company. The resort opened on April 15, 1983, as a single theme park (Tokyo Disneyland), but developed into a resort with two theme parks, four Disney hotels, six non-Disney hotels, and a shopping complex. Tokyo Disneyland was the first Disney theme park opened outside the United States. Attractions Tokyo Disney Resort has three main entertainment sections: Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo DisneySea, and Ikspiari, which is a variation of the Downtown Disney and Disney Springs shopping, dining, and entertainment areas found at the Disney resorts in Anaheim and Lake Buena Vista respectively. It also contains Bon Voyage!, which is the official Disney goods specialty shop of Tokyo Disney Resort. Like the other Disney resorts, the Tokyo Disney Resort has several Disney-branded hotels; the resort's Deluxe Hotels are the Disney Ambassador Hotel, the Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta (the building in which the entrance to Tokyo DisneySea is located), and the Tokyo Disneyland Hotel. There are six other hotels located on the Tokyo Disney Resort property. These, however, are not Disney-branded hotels and are owned by other companies, similar to the Hotel Plaza Boulevard hotels at Walt Disney World. All facilities are linked by Disney Resort Line monorail. Two Disney branded Value Hotels, Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - Wish and Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - Discover, opened in 2016 a short distance away from the resort and are linked by Disney shuttles. The Tokyo Disney Resort is headed by Toshio Kagami, who is the secretary general (CEO) of the Oriental Land Company. Theme parks * Tokyo Disneyland, first theme park built at the resort. Tokyo Disneyland opened on April 15, 1983 and is based on its sister parks in Anaheim, California, and Bay Lake, Florida. * Tokyo DisneySea, second theme park to open at the resort. Tokyo DisneySea opened on September 4, 2001. The park has a theme of nautical exploration, adventure, and different lands. Shopping *'Bon Voyage!' - Official Disney goods speciality shop. Ikspiari Ikspiari (イクスピアリ Ikusupiari) is a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan. The complex is operated by IKSPIARI Co., Ltd., a subsidiary of the owner, The Oriental Land Company, it is the Japanese equivalent of the Downtown Disney complex at Disneyland in Anaheim, California, Disney Springs at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, and Disney Village at Disneyland Paris, France. Ikspiari is close to Maihama Station on the Keiyō Line from Tokyo, and is also served by Resort Gateway Station on the Disney Resort Line. Ikspiari opened on July 7, 2000. At the complex, the 12th non-US Rainforest Cafe opened in July 2000. On August 31, 2015, Create Restaurants Holdings Inc. fully acquired RC Japan Co., Ltd., the Rainforest Cafe franchisee, at the complex. Hotels Disney-Branded * Disney Ambassador Hotel - The first official Disney hotel to open in Tokyo in 2000. Featuring art deco theming. * Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta - Opened in conjunction with Tokyo DisneySea Park, with several guest rooms overlooking the park itself. The exterior of the hotel provides much of the theming for the Mediterrean Harbor area of Tokyo DisneySea. * Tokyo Disneyland Hotel - Opened on July 8, 2008, as part of Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations. Like the Disneyland hotels in Paris and Hong Kong, the hotel is Victorian themed and is located adjacent to the entrance of Tokyo Disneyland Park. * Tokyo Disney Celebration Hotel - The newest Disney hotel opened June 1, 2016 east of the resort property in Shin-Urayasu. The hotel was refurbished from the former Palm & Fountain Terrace Hotel. The hotel is divided into two properties: Wish and Discover. The two properties compliment each other but do vary in theming. This is the only official Disney hotel not located in the Resort area. A free 15-minute shuttle is available for guests. Official Hotels *'Sunroute Plaza Tokyo' *'Tokyo Bay Maihama Hotel' *'Tokyo Bay Maihama Hotel Club Resort' *'Hilton Tokyo Bay' *'Hotel Okura Tokyo Bay' *'Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel' Future Expansion There are a number of planned or ongoing projects at the resort, including: * An expansion to Fantasyland at Tokyo Disneyland, including a new Beauty and the Beast-themed ride, to open in 2020. * A new Big Hero 6-themed ride in Tomorrowland at Tokyo Disneyland, to open in 2020 * Fantasy Springs, a new Frozen, Tangled and Peter Pan-themed area at Tokyo DisneySea. According to the press release, operations are projected to begin in fiscal year 2022. Category:Companies Category:Theme park attractions Category:Amusement parks Category:The Oriental Land Company Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney